Discussions (Spécial TeamAthéna)
by FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife
Summary: C'est une petite histoire, à propos d'OC d'une Team qu'on a créé avec une amie. La présentation des persos est dispo! Le disclaimer du premier chapitre s'applique pour toute l'histoire. N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis! Il compte! ET VOS OC AUSSI! 4 chapitres écrits c:
1. Présa des OC principaux

**N/A: Salut tout le monde, j'ai décidé après pas mal de temps de réflexion, que j'allais poster cette histoire ici.**

 **Bon, enfait partons du commencement. J'ai déjà posté l'histoire sur un jeu où on peut faire des histoires si on veut donc voilà bref. J'ai déjà fait trois chapitres, pas longs du tout mais assez marrants.**

 **Sinon ça va être un peu difficile pour vous à comprendre.**

 **Les personnages sont TOUS des OC, il y a des personnages des séries évoquées. Par contre TOA n'est jamais arrivé.**

 **Les personnages des séries appartiennent à Rick Riordan et cela tient pour toute l'histoire.**

 **Mais les OC appartiennent à la Team.**

 **La TeamAthéna, est en collabo' avec Céleste (Elle fait des histoires sur la Team, 'fin sur Samary)**

* * *

 _Présentation des persos:_

Bon, il y a plein de personnages, mais quand même y en a des principaux.

Qui sont:

 _Mary Lavache (Oui c'est fait exprès cx);_

Fille d'Athéna, donc demi-déesse

En couple avec Samuel Bersec (Allez voir l'histoire de Céleste pour savoir l'histoire de Samary cx) Mais pas au début de l'histoire cx

Si vous l'énervez, elle est capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour vous rendre la monnaie. Y compris des associations de farces avec les Hermès (et même si y a des araignées.)

 _Samuel Bersec_

Fils d'Apollon, donc demi-dieu

En couple avec Mary Lavache

Et gare à vous. C'est le petit frère préféré de Will. Et y a Nico qui l'aime bien. Percy et lui sont de grands potes (Malgré la peur de l'eau de ce cher Samuel. C'est un trait commun aux deux tourteraux). Et Mary pourrait venir vous énerver. Une des choses qui l'énervent le plus est quand quelqu'un énerve Samuel.

 _Céleste Méligne_

Fille Héritière d'Hadès et Perséphone. (OUI C'EST UNE DEESSE PTDRR)

En couple avec Luke Castellan.

Bon, y a vraiment besoin de préciser les gars?! C'EST UNE DEESSE.

 _Adenora (Je ne sais plus son nom de famille. :c)_

Fille d'Hécate. Donc demi-titanesse.

Célib'. (Fin, on verra pour le Cladenora... *cue evil smirk*)

Elle aime bien se la jouer Harry Potter et vous lancer n'importe quel sort à tout moment (en tout cas si vous l'énervez). Donc, vous avez compris quoi, ne l'énervez pas.

 _Clara (Pareil qu'Adenora)_

Fille de Poséidon. ELLE AUSSI EST UNE DEMI-DÉESSE.

Célib'. (Mais bon...)

Elle aime bien noyer des gens sous de l'eau. 'Fin voilà, elle a le caractère d'une fille d'Arès (et Percy et elle s'entendent comme larons en foire. Étonnant :O) donc venez pas l'énerver.

 _Lucy_

Fille de Cronos (demi-titanesse)

Célib'

Bon, elle aime bien jouer avec le temps et vous mettre une raclée. Donc voilà.

 _Caro_

Fille d'Aphrodite. (demi-déesse)

Célibataaaire

Sa mère l'a maudite à cause de sa beauté (ça veut tout dire.)

 _Nina_

Fille d'Hécate donc demi-titanesse

Célib' mais elle cherche (désespérément) quelqu'un

Pareil qu'Adenora. Et puis elle fait partie d'une organisation secrète (mais on en saura plus plus tard)

 _Ally_

Fille de Thémis (bon, j'avais pas d'idées.)

Célib mais c'est pareil que Nina...

Et elle aussi fait partie de l'organisation secrète.

* * *

Bref j'ai fini la présentation. Faut que je recopie deux chapitres bref. J'espère que cette idée vous plaît!

LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW!

-FF


	2. I

**N/A: Aucune review ni rien pour le moment... Je suis triste. En plus j'ai une vraie couverture et tout ça. Je pense que c'est surtout le résumé qui doit en affliger certains. Enfin bref, go on for the...**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 :_**

Un jour, Mary Lavache eut une idée qui allait révolutionner le monde de la #TeamAthéna. Elle demanda à son pote Pierre G. du bungalow d'Héphaïstos de faire un logiciel qui permettrait à la Team de discuter (mais seulement la Team).

* * *

 **[10 :20] Lancement du logiciel : Discutez avec la TeamAthéna**

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Hého, y a quelqu'un ?

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Bah, non, par Athéna, personne ne sait que ce logiciel existe.

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Je parle toute seule, c'est le début de la folie.

 _Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse) est déconnectée._

* * *

 **[10 :25]**

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Y a quelqu'un ? (Impression de déjà-vu, omds)

Samuel (Le Soleil de Votre Journée): Ouais y a moi.

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): Ce logiciel est super cool. Bonne idée Mary !

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Merci Adenora. Et Samuel, sérieux ?

Samuel (Le Soleil de Votre Journée): Bah quoi ? Tu as dit de mettre un pseudo qui a un lien avec notre parent divin !

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Ouais mais… Laisse tomber.

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): J'avoue t'as raison Mary…

* * *

 **[10 :40]**

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Avec tout ça j'ai pas regardé les jeux sur cette appli. Y sont bien ?

Samuel (Le Soleil de Votre Journée): T'as pas dit à Pierre d'en mettre. Il n'en a pas mis. x)

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): Avec tout ça, moi je pense que c'est l'heure de la _CHAÎNE DE LYRICS !_

* * *

 **[10 :42]**

Samuel (Le Soleil de Votre Journée): If you weren't born with it

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): You can buy a couple ornaments

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Just be sure to read the warning, kids

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): 'Cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it, ha-ha

Lucy (Le Retourneur de Temps): Sexual, hey girl if you wanna feel sexual

Caro (La Beauté Maudite) : You can always call up a professional

Passia (La Chasse Avec Maman): They stick pins in you like a vegetable

Lina (L'indéterminée à vie): Vous faites quoi?

* * *

 **Bon, oui c'est court mais ça fera pas plus de 400 mots les chapitres. Passia est une fille d'Artémis qui n'apparaît pas souvent, tellement peu que je l'ai oubliée.**

 **Enfin bref...**

 **Les lyrics ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, ce sont ceux de _Mrs. Potato Head_ de Melanie Martinez (Une artiste que j'adore, soit dit en passant. x))**

 **Plus qu'un chapitre à recopier! Et puis en tout cas, à bientôt tout le monde!**

 **-FF**

 **PS: N'oubliez pas les reviews ou je vous envoie des sangsues du lac Chaudelarmes! *cue evil smirk* (Bon celui de Luke ou de Cronos est mieux hein.)**


	3. II - Poêles en fonte

**N/A: A partir du chapitre que je vais poster dans deux secondes (le 3 est prêt) , les updates seront au nombre d'une par semaine max...**

 **C'est peu mais c'est un rythme que je m'impose.**

 **Une chose sans laquelle vous ne comprendrez peut être pas l'histoire: 'Poêle-en-fonter' est un verbe qui veut dire frapper avec une poêle en fonte dans un but assez spécial... c:**

 **Au passage une nouvelle fanfiction devrait sortir, c'est une 'nouvelle génération' mais un peu différente. Avec la belle-mère d'Annabeth et autres, bien sûr. Elle tient en 5 chapitres de 500 mots je crois, mais j'ai eu pas mal d'avis positifs. ET ELLE EST FINIE. Juste 'faut que je la recopie. :c**

 **Anyway, go on with the...**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 **[13 :15]**

Lucy (Le Retourneur de Temps): Donc Mary était en train de taper des énigmes sur son ordi pour le soirée énigmes ici ce soir, et Samuel était entrain d'écrire une fanfiction sur une dispute entre lui et Céleste lorsqu'on a plus eu aucun signe d'eux ?

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): Que leur est-il arrivé ? Je déclare l'enquête ouverte.

Nina (La Magie c'est la vie): Aucune idée. *Sifflote*

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): Nina, il faut qu'on parle.

 _Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !) et Nina (La Magie c'est la vie) sont déconnectées_

* * *

 **[13 :15] En vrai, lieu inconnu dans la Colo**

Mary : J'fais quoi ici ? O.O

Samuel : Mary ? O.O

Mary : Non, mais toi la première chose que tu dis dans une pièce inconnue, c'est une apostrophe à mon attention ?

Samuel : Bah, oui, t'es trop rayonnante pour passer inaperçue…. *On ressent ta gêne Samuel*

Mary : C'est censé être flatteur ? C:

* * *

 **[13 :25] Bungalow #20, Colonie**

Adenora : J'y crois pas…

Nina : MAIS C'EST MON JOOOB !

Adenora : Mais même ! Tu sais que Samuel et Mary sont très forts niveau vengeance ! Tu veux te retrouver avec des ennuis plein le dos ?!

Nina : J'ai une bonne assurance.

Adenora : Fais gaffe quand même. Samuel et Mary sont plus forts que tu le penses.

Nina : MAIS C'ÉTAIT POUR SAMARY !

Adenora : Bon, j'avoue ça valait le coup, mais fais quand même gaffe à toi.

* * *

 **[14 :10] Logiciel**

Samuel (Le Soleil de Votre Journée): Je vais ENFIN pouvoir finir la fanfiction. ^^

Lucy (Le Retourneur de Temps): Thanks the gods, ils sont de retour, mais comment ? o.o

Samuel (Le Soleil de Votre Journée): Longue histoire.

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Vengeance accomplie. Enfin. *cue evil smirk*

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): Comment ça ?

 _ **Nina (La Magie c'est la vie) et Morgan (l'Amour, la solution à tous vos problèmes) sont désormais en couple.**_

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Admire mon génie Adenora.

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): TU. AS. FAIT. COMMENT ?!

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Bah, j'ai fait à Nina ce qu'elle a tenté de me faire. Je l'ai poêle-en-fontée. Avec ma bonne vieille poêle-en-fonte brevetée par Vénus Industries: _'Faites l'amour et la guerre'._

Eh ouais, j'ai déjà fait partie de l'Agence Aphrodite…

* * *

L'Agence Aphrodite... Va y avoir beaucoup de drama... c:

Ca va être marrant. cx

METTEZ DES REVIEWS.

Avec affection,

Mary Lavache Alias FF


	4. III - Agence Aphrodite

**N/A: Dernier chapitre avant les updates hebdomadaires! (Et la nouvelle fanfiction!)**

 **(Je pense à Céleste qui lira pas avant le 6 juillet, la pauvre. :c)**

* * *

 _ **Semaine 3: L'agence Aphrodite**_

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Sinon, Nina, tu vas bien ?

Nina (La Magie c'est la vie): Bah, euuuuuh… Oui…

Mary (la Voix de la Sagesse): On peut se parler, en vrai et en privé ?

Nina (La Magie c'est la vie): Je suppose que ouais.

 _Nina (La Magie c'est la vie) et Mary (la Voix de la Sagesse) sont déconnectées._

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): Vous savez ce que font les filles ?

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): Nina est allée parler à Mary, 'fin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): Dites y a quelqu'un qui veut venir m'aider s'il vous plaît ? Samuel ? Adenora ? Vous voulez venir dans l'Agence ?

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): On m'oublie souvent, mais je veux bien venir.

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): Pas de problème Céleste.

Lucy (Le Retourneur de Temps) : Hé, moi aussi je veux venir.

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): Eh, bah, on a du succès !

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): Je peux venir ?

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): Bien sûr ! Et Adenora ?

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): J'suis pas de la partie, désolée.

? : Et moi non plus… Bonjour la compagnie.

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): Nouvelle campeuse ?

Clara (Vendeuse de Lessive à Carrefour): Ouaip. Je suis dans le bungalow 3 si vous me cherchez.

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): Moi, dans le 20.

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): Merci. Donc, Samuel, Céleste et Lucy rejoignent l'Agence… Bienvenue !

* * *

 **Clara rejoint la fanfiction dès ce chapitre là, parce qu'avant... bah elle était pas dans la Team.**

 **Et je sais que la Princesse des Enfers va me demander où est passée Frozia... Bah elle est partie.**

 **Comme ça. Au revoir. (Frozia est fille de Chioné.)**

 **Au fait, Nina est une sorte de self-insert un peu comme Mary mais en fille d'Hécate.**

 **Salutations respectueuses,**

 **-Mary Lavache ou FF**


	5. IV - Réactions sur le ship Pothéna

**N/A: CECI EST UN CHAPITRE PLUS LONG QUE LES AUTRES, OU J'AI BOSSÉ, ETC ETC**

 _ **Pothéna est un ship que j'aime bien, si c'est bien fait, héhé**_

 _ **Clara a une réaction similaire à celle de Percy dans mon imagination, Mary, une réaction similaire à celle d'Annabeth.**_

 _ **J-10 AVANT L'ANNIV' DE PERCY (On est le 8/8/2016)**_

 _ **N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LAISSER UNE REVIEW!**_

 ** _PS: Glbskf est un mot communément utilisé dans la Team qui remplace des astérisques. C'est bien plus marrant._**

* * *

 _Semaine 4 : Que pensez vous de Pothéna ?_

 _[10:15]_

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): HEHO LES GENS JE VIENS DE VOIR UN TRUC COMPLETEMENT CHELOU DANS LE BUNGALOW DES APHRODITE PENDANT L'INSPECTION, RAMENEZ VOUS!

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): Qu'est-ce que cette chose-là? Connaissant Ally, Piper et les autres ça doit concerner un ship…

Clara (Vendeuse de Lessive à Carrefour): J'espère que je suis pas dedans…

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): Je traînais avec Aphrodite ces derniers temps et elle mentionnait un ship, j'espère que tu parles pas de ça Mary?

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): J'ai l'impression que si.

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): Oh, non, par les dieux.

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): C'est _SI_ horrible que _ça_?

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Malheureusement.

Nina (La Magie c'est la vie): Par les dieux que se passe-t-il? Je t'ai entendue crier à l'autre bout du camp Mary…

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): Elle a trouvé l'existence d'un ship particulier.

Nina (La Magie c'est la vie): Laisse-moi deviner…OH JE VOIS POURQUOI MARY EST CHOQUEE

Lucy (Le Retourneur de Temps): Ca implique encore un de mes demi-frères c'est ça? Glbskf.

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): Mary, c'est pas _si_ horrible que ça!

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Si, Ally, ça l'est.

* * *

 _[10:25]_

Lucy (Le Retourneur de Temps): Sérieux, Ally, Mary fait une crise de nerfs. Si Clara aussi en fait une c'est toi qui t'en charge. Je suis pas une infirmière de service.

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): Deal, la prochaine fois je dirai à Caro de mieux ranger ses affaires.

Caro (La Beauté Maudite): Ally, tu sais que je peux voir les messages?

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): Ah, glbskf, j'avais oublié.

Caro (La Beauté Maudite): Bah, au moins, je viens d'apprendre un truc, j'ai une tête de linotte pour sœur… *blazée*

Lucy (Le Retourneur de Temps): …

Lucy (Le Retourneur de Temps): C'est une info des plus utiles.

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): J'peux leur dire?

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ALLY SI TU FAIS CA JE TE VOLE TON MAQUILLAGE ET LE GASPILLE SUR LES FRERES ALATIR ET JE TE POÊLE EN FONTE!

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): Bon, bah non alors. Je tiens à mon maquillage.

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): MAIS QUEL EST CE SHIP?!

* * *

 _[10:30]_

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): J'en peux plus des ships d'Aphrodite. #Traumatisé

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Mais celui-là… C'est chelou…

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): Je te supporterai toujours.

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): JE SHIPPE SAMARY.

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): …

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): J'aime l'Agence Aphrodite.

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): Mais ses ships, à Aphrodite, sont des fois un peu bizarres.

Clara (Vendeuse de Lessive à Carrefour): Accordé.

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): Et tu sais pas ce qu'est ce ship Clara…

* * *

 _[10:35]_

Clara (Vendeuse de Lessive à Carrefour): Moi qui croyais avoir tout vu avec les ships d'Aphrodite… Snif. Je crois que Mary, tu devrais venir au bord de la plage avec moi, pour discuter de tout ça…

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Bonne idée.

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): Je serai pas loin avec Percy.

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): S'tu veux.

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): Qu'est ce qu'Aphrodite a encore inventé pour que ces deux-là pêtent un plomb?

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): Ne cherches pas à savoir.

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): Le veux-tu vraiment Adenora?

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): Oui je le veux.

Ally (Poêle-en-fontez avec l'Agence Aphrodite): On dirait une demande en mariage.

* * *

 _[10:40]_

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique !): En fait, j'aurais du t'écouter Samuel.

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): Ma petite copine est la voix de la sagesse, en même temps.

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): …

Céleste (Princesse des Enfers): Tu me désespères, Samuel…

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): On est deux Céleste.

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. 3

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): …

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Pas faux.

* * *

 _[10:45]_

Lucy (Le Retourneur de Temps): Aphrodite est un peu… bizarre sur les ships ses temps-ci…

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Tout le monde est au courant on dirait…

Lucy (Le Retourneur de Temps): Il me semble bien, ouais. Tout le monde a entendu parler… De Pothéna.

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Mais Aphroditeeeeuh.

Clara (Vendeuse de Lessive à Carrefour): Fallait qu'elle mette nos parents ensemble, hein Mary.

Samuel (Le Soleil de votre journée): J'en ai parlé à Percy. Mais il m'a dit: "Papa aime toujours Amphitrite, donc ç risque pas d'arriver."

Clara (Vendeuse de Lessive à Carrefour): NIKE DANCE #Yolooooo

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Mais Aphrodite a (malheureusement) plus d'un tour dans son sac….

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique!): Malheureusement.

Mary (La Voix de la Sagesse): Et son agence aussi.

Adenora (La vie, c'est Magique!): Malheureusement.

* * *

 **Donc, voilà voilà...**

 **On ne voit pas les personnages prendre conscience de l'existence du ship (ç'aurait été trèèèèès long.)**

 **Enfin bref j'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEW!**

 **-FF**

 **Chansons avec lesquelles j'ai écrit:**

 **Castle - Halsey**

 **Hurricane (Audio) - 30 Seconds To Mars**

* * *

 **1044 mots.**


End file.
